100 Themes: Damon x Reshiram
by VastWhiteTruth
Summary: 100 themes, 100 drabbles of Damon and Reshiram. Spoilers for White-Victini & Zekrom; mostly post-movie unless otherwise stated. Hints of ColorlessShipping and past ShirokiShipping, or Hero of TruthxReshiram. Yeah, bite me...
1. Haunted

**Hello there! This is my first story here on ! It's a 100 Themes drabble collection (not in any order) of my crack OTP, Damon and Reshiram (bite me). Sadly, the ship doesn't have a name, so I'm trying to think of one. For now, enjoy these oddly sweet lil' stories.**

**For those who don't know or remember Damon, he's the antagonist in the two Victini movies. In this, ****_White-Victini and Zekrom_**** is canon because Reshiram was his ally. And yes, Reshi is a girl.**

**I don't own Pokemon. :P**

* * *

**Theme: #4. Haunted**

Damon's resemblance to _him_ always haunted Reshiram.

Whenever she would look into his face, she would always see that prince, her old Hero of Truth. There was certainly no doubt that Damon Grangil was a descendant of the original People of the Vale. He shared almost all of the physical traits of the original inhabitants.

Sometimes, this truly scared her. It reminded her of the past: the princes' awful mistake of warring against each other and the wounds she suffered after battling Zekrom. She swore to never let that happen again.

Yet the haunting resemblance made her fear it would.


	2. Beauty

**I actually have some of these already typed out in a word doc; expect maybe multiple chapters a day.**

**I don't own Pokemon. :P**

* * *

**Theme: #1. Beauty**

Human or Pokémon, Reshiram was beautiful.

Whenever Damon would even glance at her, his heart would flutter from her beauty. There was something captivating about his beautiful Reshiram. It had to be both her snow white hair and her soft yet piercing blue eyes. Even the simple white summer dress she wore in human form complemented well.

In her Pokémon form, Damon also found her beautiful. There was something so captivating about her great draconic form, from her majestic wings to even her wavy turbine tail.

No matter what form she took, Damon would always find his beloved Reshiram beautiful.


	3. Memory

**I don't own Pokemon. :P**

* * *

**Theme: #5. Memory**

"Do you have any fond memories, Reshiram?"

The question took Reshiram by surprise, and the white-haired female turned to Damon, a puzzled expression plastered on her face.

"M-memories . . .?"

"You have to have at least _one,"_ Damon said. "Remember and tell me."

She thought hard for a memory. Having been encased in the Light Stone inside the Sword for a thousand years, she didn't have many memories—or at least, any _pleasant_ ones.

But perhaps there _was_ one memory that stood out.

"Well, it was when I first met the prince, the Hero of Truth . . ."


	4. Secret

**Another one for you guys, and good news, two ship name possiblities: WhiteHeroShipping or FieryHeroShipping!**

**Again, standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Theme: #8. Secret**

Nobody in Eindoak ever knew that she was Reshiram.

When the white-haired, blue-eyed woman wandered the streets, she was addressed by "Shira", and there seemed to be no suspicion of her true identity. Children loved her for her unique appearance and sometimes even played with her in the garden or playground. At the little café she worked, everyone knew her as the sweetest waitress in town. She enjoyed this identity and thought it wonderful to roam among the people again.

Her true identity was her biggest secret, and only Mannes, Damon, Juanita, and Carlita knew. Nobody else would ever know.

* * *

**I think I might actually write a full out fic for this ship. As in multi-chaptered, plot-driven.**


	5. Champagne

**All right, here's a fun one for you guys!**

**Again, standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Theme: #39. Champagne**

"This stuff tastes _horrible_, Damon. What in Arceus's name _is_ this?"

Damon laughed at Reshiram's response to her first sip. "Shira, it's champagne. People drink it at special social gatherings or celebrations."

Disgusted, she shoved the glass away. "It's _awful_. How can _anyone_ actually _enjoy _it?"

Introducing her to human life was getting more entertaining by the experience. "Well, I only drink it at family gatherings or celebrations. It _is_ my mother's birthday after all."

"Well, no more, Damon Grangil," she said before hiccuping and groaning. "I dunno whass happenin' to meee."

Damon blinked. Crap, he now got Reshiram drunk.

* * *

**Teehee~ Shira got drunk. Damon should've warned her it would happen. Juanita needs to watch where she puts the drinks; we don't need a drunk dragoness running all over Eindoak! XD**

**Next one will either be fluffy or feelsy. Or both.**


	6. Drunk

**Okay, so I changed my mind. When I saw there was a drunk theme, I couldn't resist a follow-up of the last chapter (Champagne). Have a drunk Reshi giving out movie spoilers for you all!**

**Again, standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Theme: #80. Drunk**

Damon was in deep trouble now.

It was all his fault he let Reshiram try the champagne. He let her taste the disgusting stuff, and now she was wobbling around drunk, speaking in slurred nonsense.

"Heeeey, hey, Victiniii. Let's get some of 'em macarons, shall weeee?" She made motions of feeding an imaginary Victini macarons before collapsing onto the nearby couch. "Aaah, the Dragon Force is outta wack again. What did ya do, Damon? Zekrooooom, go stop iiiiiiit."

Damon started to laugh at her crazy ramblings, before getting a harsh slap from Juanita.

"Don't let her into the champagne again!"

* * *

**Moral of the story: never give a legendary alcohol. Even for special occasions. **

**Next one will either be fluffy or feelsy. Or both. And I mean it.**


	7. Alone

**Darkmagiciangirl-508, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW AND YOUR SUPPORT! THIS MAKES ME HAPPY BEYOND COMPREHENSION. I am definitely happy to contribute to the much-needed Damon love. :3 This ship needs love (it's the ONLY reason I'll watch the Victini and Zekrom version; I liked Victini and Reshiram better for dragon loyalty accuracy).**

**Again, standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Theme: #25. Alone**

Being sealed in the Light Stone in the castle for a milennium made Reshiram slightly fearful of being alone.

Whenever Juanita left her in charge of the souvenir stand, Reshiram always had Golurk by her side, even if it disliked her. Whenever she wandered, Hydreigon, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, or Sigilyph was always with her.

Just like Victini, she was alone.

Granted, she slept for that milennium, but there was still that nagging fear. Now that she had been exposed to the outside world again, she feared turning back into stone.

Because that meant she would be alone again—alone without Damon.

* * *

**Come on, you know after Juanita's Golurk got its hide handed over by Reshi, it would resent her. XD Dunno what the next drab will be.**


End file.
